Impossible Love
by MEWkawaii
Summary: All the mews have their own lives back, and it's been three years. Ichigo has just left for London, when Keichiro tells Ryou that there is a new enemy and he must gather up all the girls, except Ichigo, and save the day once more!


A red haired girl stood in front of a bright pink, totally cute cafe. She had several bags at her feet, each with a tag that said LONDON in dark red letters. "Goodbye..." the girl, who's name was Ichigo Momomiya, whispered. Ichigo's eyes suddenly filled with tears, but she quickly rubbed them away angrily. 'I'm not needed here.The aliens are defeated, and i'm a normal girl again...plus i'm marrying Aoyama-kun, so my life is perfect now, right?' Ichigo consoled herself. Ichigo didn't see the curtains of the cafe move, so she had no idea she was being watched. Inside the cafe, a tall blonde boy with blue eyes was watching Ichigo. Unconciously, he slammed his fist into a heart shaped table beside him. The loud thud echoed throughout the empty cafe. The boy, named Ryou Shirogane, slowly raised his fist and looked at the angry red mark on it, which was stinging badly. He slowly lowered his arm and returned to gazing at Ichigo from behind the protection of the curtains. A red sports car had pulled up, with a black haired boy inside it. Ichigo seemed to smile, and the boy helped carry Ichigo's bags and put them in the trunk. Then Ichigo and the boy, Masaya Aoyama, got into the car and drove off, both seemingly cheerful and carefree. Ryou continued gazing out onto the street after the car was long gone. When he finally turned away, the clock read "1:00pm".  
Ryou chuckled bitterly to himself. "So, i've been looking out that stupid window for well over an hour, huh?" He mumbled. Ryou then gazed around the cafe. It was barren, and lonely. The cafe was going under reconstruction, so everything was packed in boxes. Except that table, where he had banged his fist. Running a hand through his blonde hair, and gazing blankly into space, Ryou remembered how the cafe was 3 years ago...  
-3 years ago-  
"Pudding-chan, get down from there please!" A gentle voice called out, belonging to a green haired girl in a waitress uniform. "But..Lettuce-onee-chan! all my fans wanna see this super amazing trick and i won't let them down na no da!" The hyper voice replied, belonging to a small blonde haired girl who was swinging from a chandelier. "Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to concentrate on today's tea." A snobby voice called out from the back corner of the cafe. A girl with blue hair tied up in two buns was sitting there and reading a magazine, sipping tea, and giving orders. "Ichigo! Didn't you hear? Table 4 needs the menu! And Ichigo, Table 1 didn't get their orders yet! Would you PLEASE take an example from Zakuro-onee-san!" The girl named Mint then smiled smugly and continued sipping her tea. Ichigo simply glared at Mint, then tried to balance five orders and a menu, while running around and taking more orders. A beautiful, tall girl, with long purple hair was also delivering orders, but not exactly the right ones. She placed a strawberry parfait on table 2, and turned to leave. "Uh..excuse me, waitress? I didn't order..." the customer at table 2 said. The girl turned around, and stared at the woman. "I'm sorry. Did you just tell me you got the wrong order?" She said icily. The woman shrank back, flustered. "Oh, no..no...not at all!" she stammered. The waitress turned back around. "I didn't think so." she replied, then walked to another table. Mint was watching the girl deliver the order. "Wow, Zakuro-onee-san, you're so cool..." she breathed. "uh, waitress? you with the red hair..we STILL didn't get our menu..." a voice cried from table 4. "I'm coming.." sighed Ichigo, who now balanced countless menus and 6 plates. Ichigo paused to glare at Mint, before smiling and walking over to table 4. "WOO-HOOO!" shouted pudding, as she hung upside down. "this is so fun! come up and join me, lettuce-onee-san!" Pudding cried out. Lettuce paled, and held her stomach. "I'm not too good with heights.."she whispered, looking faint. A few hours later, the cafe closed, and everyone assembled in the basement, back in their normal outfits. "GEEZ, RYOU! you don't even CARE how hard i work and the others don't! i should be paid EXTRA!" ichigo ranted, steam practically coming out of her ears. Ryou snickered. "Sorry, catgirl. I didn't notice." he said smoothly. "Why, i'm gonna..." was the red head's response...

R & R, please! arigato!  
and...this will prolly be a rxi fic, but we'll see how things turn out...evil chuckle O. 


End file.
